When Forever Ends
by Mandur-bby16
Summary: Hermione is trapped in an abusive relationship with none other then Draco Malfoy. She finally realizes it is time to leave him but yet there is only one way.R&R First FanFic


When Forever End

By Blue Sapphire

Slightly changed By:bbycakes01

A/N:this story was written by one of my really good friends and i though that it was good anuf(sp?) to make a Hermione and Draco story with so i asked her if i could put it up and she said it was ok so yeah that is why it says by Blue Sapphire.

They have been living in muggle England since claiming their love they have been I guess you say disowned from the wizerding world, and they were being tracked witch means no magic.

She couldn't believe that she loved Draco Malfoy but she did. And she thought that he loved her but I guess that is not exactly what he felt for her.

Flashback

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Of course, you're the only girl for me." he told her, kissing her forehead and smiling down at her. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight as she looked back up at him._

"_Forever?" she asked._

"_Forever." he vowed._

End of flashback

But forever only lasts for so long…

"Now get the hell out of my face!" he growled, kicking her away from him. She didn't bother giving out a cry of pain; it would only please him further.

She could not believe how fast forever had gone by. Three years of marriage and two miscarriages later and all the love was gone and so were any hopes she had had for a happy life.

She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, wincing. She groped the wall of their small, 2-room apartment that smelled constantly of cigarette smoke and alcohol, and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. There wasn't much point in trying to keep him out. He broke the lock a long time ago and kicked the door in three times.

Once he finished beating her though, he usually ended up passing out on the couch later. She would always wait up in anxiety until she could hear his snoring before she would even begin to relax and drift off into a light, restless, nightmare infested sleep. Some nights she couldn't even get that.

She curled herself up in a corner farthest from the door where she was hid from view by the queen-sized mattress. She pulled her knees up close to her and wrapped her arms around her short legs, resting her forehead on them and allowing a few tears to slip down her bruised face.

She tried her best not to breathe, her ribs were aching and she had run out of vicodin pills so she had no way to make the pain go away. Her back was burning with fresh cuts and scrapes and you could see bruises in the shape of his hands forming around her wrists.

She closed her eyes tightly and fought back tears.

**Flashback**

"_I don't know if I can stay at that house any longer. I can't wait to get out of here." she mumbled._

"_Then why wait? Let's leave, right now." he suggested, squeezing her hand._

"_What? But what about -?"_

"_Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes from one knee._

"_I can't believe we're married." she whispered in the darkness._

"_I'm glad we are. Now we can finally be together all the time."_

"_Me too." she said as she placed her head down on his shoulder and curled up next to him._

"_I love you," he whispered back_.

**End of flashback**

How stupid she had been to believe him. How stupid she had been to allow herself to get into this position.

She clutched her sides, in more emotional agony than physical pain. More tears fell down her face, now in a steady stream of liquid. She didn't think she could handle one more night of this.

**Flashback**

"_I'm sorry Draco, I- I lost track of time. I'll make something else!" she said quickly, tripping over her tongue._

"_All I ask for is some goddamn food when I get home, but no! I just had to marry me some goddamn slut who can't even make one meal without burning it!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table._

"_I'm sorry Draco, I promise-"_

"_Shut up!" he barked, picking up his empty plate and throwing it at her. It nearly missed and hit the wall behind her. She let out a scream as it flew through the air. She had never seen him this angry before._

_She flinched as he made a grab for her. He slammed her back against the hot stove. She cried out as the metal stove burned her back and scorched her clothes._

**End of Flashback**

She let out low moan as she remembered these things. She needed to find some way to relieve the pain, some way to forget.

She slowly raised her head and let her arms fall. She stretched out her legs and sprawled herself out on the floor. She began searching frantically under the bed. She knew it was under there somewhere. He'd even threatened her with it on more than one occasion.

After a few minutes of groping around all kinds of things under their bed, her hands closed over the cold, smooth metal. It felt like freedom in her hands. She held it close to her, pressing against her skin and letting the cold temperature of the weapon cool her down.

**Flashback**

"You see this?" he asked, holding the gun up right in front of her face, the barrel aiming straight at her forehead. "Next time you try to run away, it will be the last thing you'll see." he promised, never did he threaten.

**End of flashback**

She closed her fingers around it tighter. She closed her eyes and let the solidity of the gun become part of her. She let it instill a sort of confidence in her. She would finally end this.

She rose steadily to her feet, walking tall and graceful for the first time in what felt like centuries. She turned the knob of the door and walked down the short hallway to the living room stealthily, making not a sound.

"Boo," she said quietly into his ear as he lay with his eyes closed on the couch. She wanted him to be awake to witness his own down fall.

His eyes opened and landed on her face. It took him a second to recognize her; once he did he glared viciously at her.

"What are you looking so goddamn happy for?" he growled. That just made her smirk grow larger.

"Why? Should there be a reason why I shouldn't be?" she asked him cockily.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What the hell are you up to?"

She just smiled and threw back her head in laughter.

"Why nothing…love." she told him, sarcasm dripping in her voice as she said the last word.

He sat up slowly and she quickly pulled out the gun.

"Uh-uh, not so fast there, babe." She said sweetly, venomously.

"What do you think you're doing you little skank," he demanded, obviously very afraid as he scrambled backwards. She just pointed it at him with a smile on her face.

"What ever do you mean, dear? I'm not doing anything." she grinned.

"Put it down now, sweetheart. In case you didn't know, those things can be very dangerous." He told her. This was not a good time to be treating her like she was stupid.

"Oh, 'sweetheart'! Well you haven't called me that in quite a while, and besides I have grown up in the muggle world and remember I was the one who taught you how to use one!" she sang, a sharp edge to her voice and a fire of hatred in her eyes, a look of smugness on her face. She could not believe that he didn't even have the brain cells to know to lock something like this up and away from her.

"Come on now, Hermione. Don't do anything stupid." he told her, reaching his hand for the gun. She didn't step backwards; instead she stepped closer, putting the cold cylinder to his forehead.

"The only stupid thing I ever did was believe in you." she hissed. There was a small click, then a loud bang…then nothing…

She looked at his body, lying in a pool of blood on the floor, surrounded by a sea of beer cans - the only thing he ever truly loved - and smiled.

"Now that is the smartest thing I've ever done." she told him, smiling wickedly, before turning the gun on herself.

No more cuts,

No more bruises,

No more pain,

No more tears.

Just an endless, soothing darkness.

That's all she could ever want.


End file.
